What if
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: What if... you failed rather then succeed? Warning!  Angst/suffering  Rated M for death a semi zutara, no flames please!


This is a one shot I had wanted to try at, a 'what if' if you will.

Mature for violence

All avatar characters/world copywritten by their rightful owners

I do not own any of em.

So! Enjoy!

...

What if... failure had happened...

Sapphire eyes grew wide, uncontainable horror flashing across them, the glowing shimmer brightening. A beautiful danger best seen from afar now raced right for the woman clad in water tribe clothing.

"Katara!"

Her eyes did not falter from the oncoming danger as the young male raced for her. His heat raced with such fierce terror as it gathered even closer. All time seemingly moving slow...

No...

"Katara!"

No... No... NO!

"Zu-" Her soft voice faltered as the blue lightening struck. Once controlled water flying into the air and landing on the stone ground below.

Frozen in his step, the fire prince stared onward as the woman before him crumpled like a rag doll to the ground. All time froze, all sound ceased...

Finding his step, Zuko stumbled weakly towards the stricken woman. His arms hung limp on either side as the smell of burned cloth, hair and skin filled his lungs.

"Katara..."

The collusion of his knees to the stone ground was barely registered in his numb mind. All he was focused on was the woman lying before him... her eyes distant, her body seizing, as ragged short rasps of breath passing her pale slips. A single trickle of blood slipped down from the corner of her mouth.

"Please... no... Katara..."

The prince unaware of the tears free falling from his golden eyes tenderly reached out with a single trembling hand. Her eyes shifted, though distant and beginning to glaze over, recognition filled her dulling stare. A small smile faintly lifted onto her lips as her hand struggled to meet his.

His eyes not leaving hers, Zuko caught the failing limb within his grasp, startled of her warmth already fading.

"Z...uko..." her voice nothing more but a whisper of its former strength, gone, drifting away with each failing breath from her ruptured lungs.

"Katara; Katara I am so sorry... please! Please forgive me!" he wept loudly, the sobs intermixed with his words.

Her smile though shrinking, never left, nor did her eyes ever look from his. "I... will... I..."

Her body shuddered violently, with a raspy groan of pain, Katara's eyes rolled back as her eyes slid shut... and all was still.

"katara..."

"Katara! Wake up! Wake up!"

Zuko grabbing onto her shoulders, shook her, his face twisted in agony as he lifting her upper body, his eyes looked over her face, her limp head and form. He couldn't believe it; wouldn't believe it as he with white knuckles gripped her shoulders.

No matter what the fire prince attempted...

Katara was gone.

Gritting his teeth, the prince fought the rising sorrow ripping through his chest. His ribs aching, his throat dry and sore as his eyes burned with the unconcealed tears.

Tenderly, with a lovers touch, Zuko brought her limp form into his arms. For an embrace he now would never receive in return from a woman he had never truly realized... he had fallen for.

No more would he hear her voice, her laughter, her singing... No more watch her water bending, her smile at the simplest things...

No more; gone... forever...

The agony fought hard within his rib cage, to rise out like bile. He forced it down... burying his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of the water tribe woman, memorizing it so he would never forget. His sobs muffled by her body.

Pulling back, leaving a mere inch between his face and hers, with tears slipping down his face, the fire prince brushed his lips across the water tribe woman. Her skin already beginning to cool to his warm touch.

It was all gone... his happiness, his love, his hope...

All his senses began to slowly turn on back to reality as the wicked laughter far off behind him echoed over the roaring flames of the palace around him.

Golden eyes flashed open, raw hatred burned, once at himself but now at another.

Softly he resting Katara's body onto the ground, gently brushing a few loose strands from her peaceful face, Zuko rose to his feet.

"Oh come now my dear brother! The nuisance is dead. She was nothing more then water tribe trash! Shall we continue this lovely dance Zuzu?" The maddened words spoke sharp and shrill from Azula's lips as Zuko turning around, his eyes locking onto her own golden twisted ones.

Hands gripped tightly, knuckles turning white like his inner rage. Teeth gritted; Zuko took up his battle pose. Uncaring the tears still stained his face. No longer seen as shame but of war paint, in honor of the one he had failed; the one now resting at his feet.

Zuko kicking up his feet, charged right for the female no longer related to him.

With the ferocity of a dragon; he charged!

...

I do hope you have enjoyed this little drama/angst No I am not a fan of this type of ending but I am a fan of twisting heart strings.


End file.
